Ian and Gray
by fluffy ball o love
Summary: A kid with a strange past is given an opertunity to change will he take it or will he tumble back to the dark side M for gore
1. August 31

Writer: This is the first chapter and it may suck but it will progress when I get my laptop then I can work on it longer and perfect it enjoy.

Disclamer: I don't own digimon

Ian had just turned 16 and since the age of 7 he has been hearing very much about Digital Monsters or Digimon and now that his father allowed him to try to get a Digivice. He was dressed in his beloved tan trench coat fitted to conceal his new dragon clawed katana on the right side. He was walking to his friend Tom's house which was behind Carl's house all you had to do was slide down the hill behind Carl's house and walk across the street and you were in Tom's front yard. Half way down the hill something different happened. Ian's perspective changed from the gray sky to a blue glow then it changed to _Oh fuck_ Ian thought _Ground _judging from the speed he was falling he estimated he was thirty feet up at his decent not enough to kill but enough to hurt like hell. Luckily he passed out on impact.

Ian awoke on his bed room floor to find out today was August 31, his 16 birthday _weird dream _he thought only to realize he woke up to a massive headache. He walked down to the kitchen to get some asprin. "Hey presents are on the table cakes in the fridge and dad will be back on Monday." Ellie his sister said.

"Okay what about mom?" he asked taking the asprin.

"Same day."

"Let me guess you're going to your boyfriend's house on Monday to avoid the death battle."

"Ya what are you going to do?"

"See how far I can walk." He said grabbing his vanilla ice cream cake. Ellie left to see her boyfriend. When he finished his cake he went to open his first present but stopped when he felt like he was being slapped in the face, then everything went dark.

Read and comment


	2. John and Logan

Disclamer: I don't owe digimon

Zoe was slapping the unconscious in front of her when Roy came over and said

"I would stop that maybe that thing eats floramon like us."

"We don't know what it is maybe it gives gifts"

"Well at least take it up to the doctor to see if it's hurt."

"Where did you find him?" Linda asked skeptically

"We told you we found him asleep on the ground." Zoe said

"Ok, tell no one he was here got it."

"Ok"

"Good" Linda said as she ushered them out. _Great ogermon and his sword wielding brother are coming here and this kid ether has no digimon or it dies protecting him here. So they make him there tamer and wreck havoc on the real world. _"Now where to hide you" Linda said

"Look there already cowering in fear." Said John

"I haven't pulled out my sword yet, it's made out of digizoid the best metal out there" said Logan

"Well you might have to if these villagers dot tell us where the human is"

"Best bets the hospital in the center of town they said he fell"

"What do you mean we can't go back there?" John said irritated

"You can't go back there that's where the very sick people are and they don't need to be scared by the likes of you." Said Linda

"Fine then answer me this was there a human here."

"No" Linda did not know the mistake she had made.

"Bullshit" yelled Logan as he drew his sword and began to attack.

Writer: Ok chapter two is done three more and I hand over this story.

Linda: Do I have to wait for them come on how could I write any thing worse than this.

Writer: Oh shut up


	3. out of darkness

Disclamer: I don't owe digimon

Ian awoke to arguing outside or was it inside, he pondered this then the thought _the fuck am I _ hit him, all he remembered was falling. As he searched the room he was in he found his trench coat then considered where he might be from the multitude of beds he guessed a hospital. What happened next was pure nerve and stupidity, first he went to open the only door in the room then he heard a crash and then he slammed through the door to see a sword wielding ogre start to attack a fox human, until it saw him then tried to attack him.

"Found him." Said Logan

"Don't kill him we need him alive" John said as Logan switched his attack from a decapitating swing to a dismembering swing. Ian unsheathed his katana and attempted to deflect it only to put them in a force struggle.

"Your sword sucks." Ian said examining the black sword.

"It costs a fortune and is nearly indestructible." Logan said the anger rising in his voice.

"I bet I can break that piece of tinfoil." Ian said mockingly.

"What do you bet?" John said pulling Logan back ending the force struggle.

"You said you needed me so if I can't break it I'll help you no questions asked."

"O-"

"What's the catch?" John said interrupting Logan.

"If I can break it then you stop harassing this village." Ian replied, John just smiled and accepted. "But we do this outside." Ian said only to see relief on the pink fox human _is that a renamon?_ "And before we battle who am I battling if I may ask?"

"I'm john and the attacker is Logan my brother" John said as him Ian and Logan walked outside and Linda went to the door.

_Please be a good fighter. _Linda thought with the fact no human has ever fought a digimon in a one on one battle and survived for long. _Were all doomed._

Writer: Ok that guys introduced one left

Ian: sup

Writer: What do you want

Ian: What did I do to you?

Writer: Why?

Ian: You through me in a ring **with an ogermon!**

Writer and Linda: Sucks to be you.


	4. The Battle

Writer: Rees it took you five minuets to open this story and you did not even read it and ha your in texas (he was the you know reviewer)

Disclamer:I don`t own digimon

"So how do you want to-" "DIE" Ian was cut off by Logan who charged answering his question. Ian began thinking while deflecting Logan's attacks. knowing from doing this for fun breaking things was his specialty he had already broken three swords before and one was the same metal as this one but that wasn't going to help if it was forged by an expert, that dips the sword in the molten metal to provide an extra coat to cover all imperfections and increase resistance. Luckly it was not, seven inches above the hilt he saw his target. Ian's pose changed with his actions instead of waiting after the slash that Logan attempted he deflected then countered which a barrage of attacks on ether side of the target point untill he was satisfied with the damage, then did a mid slash. Logan deflected it to the left then raised his sword for a two-handed vertical slash that was exactly what Ian needed."DEFLECT THIS ASSHOLE" Logan yelled "ok" Ian replied doing a mid-swing and adjusting it halfway through ninety degrees upward aiming for the crack he made in Logan`s sword. using his sword as leverage he broke Logan's in two. "Dose that count as deflecting it?" Ian asked mockingly. Logan was looking at his sword in shock and disbelief not catching Ian`s insult. _Good now that that's over time to learn where the hell I`m at. _Ian thought as he started to turn around. He then noticed all or the people looking at him with the same expression of What the hell did I just witness. Then they changed to fear _What are they afraid of now? _Ian`s thought was answered by a sharp pain in his right side as he looked down he saw a black object there about half a foot from the right side of his stomach Logan`s sword or what remained on the hilt was stab through him. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" John yelled at Logan. "He`s not going to help us he`s useless" Logan replied. The word useless echoed in Ian`s mind. Out of sheer rage he pulled the sword out of his body with his right hand and tightening the grip on his he charged at Logan "USELESS!" he yelled as he swung at Logan. A diagonal over hand to a mid-swing. using the momentum from the mid-swing he shoved his right hand into Logan's neck. As Logan was dispersing into data Ian passed out from blood loss.

Writer: sorry it took so long to type out but I was bet i could not type a chapter on Xbox and i now have won that bet but will never take it again especially since i don't own a message pad thanks for your patience and please review.


	5. Gray

_Disclamer:I don't own digimon_

_Great all the others are taken to their trainers and I have to find mine. With the helpful direction of in the desert region. _Thought gray as he reached the desert region. _Well since I'm here I can say hi to Linda. _He thought. _It's a village and he could be there. G_ray thought using the cooperation's lack of detail to do what he wanted again. as he approached the village he sensed a battle and rushed to see what was going on. what he found was not possible a human datatizing a digimon. _They did say he was going to train me in fighting. _Then the human collapsed gray ran over to him where he met Linda "what do we do?" Gray asked since this was her job. "I DON'T KNOW HES HUMAN." Linda yelled at him trying to comprehend what was going on. "Ok let's get him in the hospital then go get Taomon she'll know what to do." Linda said calming down "What the hell did you guys do?" Taomon asked looking at the injured boy. "It wasn't our fault he just challenged a Ogermon to battle." Linda said. "Now what can we do?" Gray asked. Taomon sighed "There is only one thing we can do we will try to heal him like normal." "You said that wouldn't work." Linda said. "On normal circumstances no it wouldn't. His body would reject it and he would pass out from it over working its self. That's the catch if his body rejects it in the state he's in he will die but if not he should be fine." Taomon explained. "Should be?" gray asked. "What do you want from me I am probable the first person to do this." Taomon said. "What" Gray and Linda yelled now unwilling of attempting this. "how many humans come here and go pick fights with digimon. Geez I don't know everything." Taomon said angrily. "Sorry" They both said. "Ok let's do this move him to the table and clean that wound."

Writer: Ok got every one here Your turn to write.

Ian, Gray, Linda: Sweet (All look at each other)

Linda: Ladys write first

Gray: No badasses first

Ian: you are both wrong humans first

Taomon: Not in this


	6. Memorys

Ian: told you humans first.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon but like many wish I did

"Ian hey Ian." said Carl.  
"What huh?" replied Ian dumb founded.  
"It's your Load phase." said Carl  
"Oh pass."  
"I will beat you this time."  
"You'll try" said Ian as they placed there cards down for there Summon phase. Ian placed Katemon, Divermon, Gomamon, Veemon, Clockmon, and Gatsumon. Carl placed Frigimon, Monmon, Gekomon, Tentomon and two Betamon.  
"Compile phase, pass" Carl said  
"Then on to the Battle phase" Ian said as they calculated there cards Ian had 45/41 Carl had 30/28. Carl then did a fuck this shit face as Ian started laughing.  
"Just wait till we get real digimon then i will beat you." said Carl as they were collecting there cards.  
"You get accepted yet?" Ian asked.  
"Yay they told me last week all I got to do is wait till I'm called to go to the corporation, what about you?" Carl asked.  
"I was trying to congratulate you asshole" Ian remarked.  
"Wow your dad still hasn't signed it!" Carl said.  
"Well I'm gonna go now it's dinner time and I'm not listening to you about your digimon want list." Ian said out the door.

On his walk home he remembered the letter. It had caused him more harm than good, not only had it gotten him four weeks of work his father was using them as leverage for every little thing that needed to be done. To obtain a letter you have to place first or second in a state digimon card battle, The letter read as such.

Dear winner of the Ohio Digimon card battle:

You have been chosen to train a digimon. Your adequate skill in the card battle has shown us her at the National Security to Protect the People from Evil Digimon (NSPPED) that you can evaluate a battle quickly and know how to change it in your favor. You will train your digimon by battling other trainers or tamers. You will be responsible for any and all bio-emerge digimon in your area this will also help train your digimon. Your parent's consent is required.

Sincerely,  
Lurain Faircrest

That last line was the problem it was two weeks before the dead line and he hasn't seen the forum back yet. Ian was so deep in thought that he barely heard his phone ring.  
"Hello" Ian answered  
"Is this Ian Darcile?"  
"Yes"  
"Good you have been accepted meet us at the digimon card battle tournement with your father."  
"Accepted to what?" Praying for it to be what he thought.  
"NSPPED."  
"Ok I will be there." Ian said as he hung up. He then cheered into the sky But then got confused the sun was down, so why was it so bright.

Ian: Ha first badass chapter by yours truly.  
Writer: Thank you.  
Ian: Why?  
Writer: I thought I couldn't write.


	7. New Faces and Places

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"I think he's waking up." said Linda.  
"Good" Gray said "Let's hope he can travel I have to get him to my uh" Gray paused thinking, Linda looked at him wondering if he would tell her his job. "I mean to central sector so they can get him to the real world." _Shit I almost told her everything.  
_"Oh no you don't." Taomon said. "He needs rest."  
"Who needs rest?" Ian said staring at all of them. "And where am i going?"  
"Well I need to take you to central sector so-"  
"You are staying here to rest." Taomon interrupted him.  
"Ok but where is here?"  
"The digital world." they said in unison.  
"Figures, I would finally get to the digital world and already have people trying to kill me."  
"That's why we need to get you to central sector, for your safety." Gray said trying to support his argument.  
"No that's the perfect reason for you to stay. You need to rest so you can protect your self." Taomon said shooting down Grays chance. "Oh and I just have to ask this ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" Taomon yelled at him.  
"For what?" Ian asked confused.  
"FOR WHAT! FOR TAKING ON A DIGIMON IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE TO DO SO AND SURVIVE! AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF AGAIN!" Taomon yelled now fuming.  
"Hey I challenged him to a sword break he tried to kill me. I simply retaliated." Ian said in defense. "And I'm fine let's go um what is your name?" Ian asked gesturing towards the gray renamon.  
"Gray." He replied.  
"Ok come on Gray." Ian said heading towards the door.  
"No you're not you are limping." Linda pointed out.  
"My leg is just asleep." Ian said.  
"Fine if you will not listen to reason then take Linda with you so you will still be breathing when you get there." Taomon said.

"You said this would be a short walk." Ian said  
"Yay so?" Gray asked.  
"You just said in three more miles there is twenty more of forest. We have walked for five already."  
"Do you want me to carry you?"  
"No I can walk just learn the difference from a walk and a journey."  
"Limp."  
"What?"  
"You can limp not walk."  
"I told you my leg is still asleep."  
"You said that two hours ago. That leg is sprained or fractured."  
"It's just a-"  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU YOUR LIKE A COUPLE!" Linda yelled at them. We keep walking only grumbling under their breath.

When we reached the forest Gray stopped.  
"What is it?" Ian asked.  
"I am going to carry you through here." Gray answered I could sence the seriousness in his voice  
"Last time we started this we got yelled at." Ian said jokingly.  
"Ya but this is Arukenimon territory and we are not welcome here. Now me and Linda can run through it without detection you can't run."  
"Fine." Ian said as gray picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. As they were running through the forest I saw what he meant, there were multiple Arukenimon and hordes of Veggiemon. As I was examining this I felt something yank on the back of my shirt and pull me off Gray's shoulder. I looked to see what it was and did not like what I saw.

(Gray POV)  
I felt the weight disappear from my shoulder I motioned to Linda to stop and see where the weight went. Only to find him in a web two feet from a sleeping Arukonimon. _Fuck the amount of attention this one is getting h_e _will end up like the others_. I thought as I went to retrieve the human. Only to be caught off guard by a straight punch from the Arukenimon.  
"Back off this is MY DINNER!" It yelled at me as I stood up and used razor claw as Linda used miracle aura. That only helped by pissing it off even more. Out of rage it charged me giving us the opportunity we wanted. In sync Linda and I jumped and used diamond storm at the charging Arukenimon. It had no time to evade and took both attacks full force causing it to implode into data. Ian was staring at us in awe until I yelled "How the hell did this happen?"  
"I don't know you were carrying me, and thank you both." Ian replied while I got him down.  
"Ok no more friends of yours."  
"I don't call something trying to eat me a friend." Ian said as the continued making their way through the forest. "So what am I going to have to deal with for being late?"  
"I don't know but you'll find out in ten minuets when we get there then I'm taking Linda home."  
"Ditching me for the girl already." Ian said jokingly as we exited the forest into the plains. That earned him a face full of dirt as I dropped him.  
"Sorry you slipped." I said earning a chuckle from Linda.  
"Hey I'm done fixing him so if you break him you fix it." Linda said with a smile.  
"Yay now the doctors pissed at me." Ian groaned as I picked him up and continued. When we reached the city I handed him to some other humans and then left to take Linda home. I told them I had to escort her back.

Writer: Did not expect it to be this long and I changed the format tell me how you like it.


	8. Orientation

Alucard: Oh god it's orientation day!  
Writer: Ha dead body.

I don't own Digimon or Hellsing.

I was escorted down some corridors to a room that resembled an office room. When I asked why I was being escorted the guard told me it was because I was young and they don't want me wandering through the building and I was in a wheelchair they didn't want to chase it down. The room had one desk and two chairs one was occupied with a black-haired forty-year old woman with a stress aged face.  
"This is the late one?" She asked the guard I could sence the annoyance in her voice.  
"Yes." he replied.  
"Where is Gray?"  
"He said he had to escort some one and that he would be back within the hour."  
"Ok you can leave and tell Garey I won the bet."  
"Yes ma'am." he said and left the room.  
"So your Ian Darcile."  
"Yes"  
"My name is Lurain Faircrest. I am in charge of the training program you signed up for." she said I was annoyed she was talking to me like a child.  
"Am I in trouble for being late or something?" I said sharply.  
"Ok good you're not like the rest so I'll skip the meet and greet, How did you get to the digital world?" She asked demandingly.  
"I was walking to a friends house and fell in a portal" I replied.  
"Well I love the smell of bullshit in the morning." She said sarcastically.  
"I'm not lying." I said angrily.  
"The chances of a portal opening in your area and you are going to be in charge of a digimon in the same day are nearly impossible."  
"Well it happened."  
"Look if I find out you had plans arranged to get you here well have problems understand."  
"Yes I understand." I said coldly.  
"Good the guard will take you to your room the next part of orientation you need your digimon." she said as she motioned the guard to take me away. _I bet Gray is having more fun than this._

(Gray POV)

Linda and I were running through the forest trying to beat each others pace.  
"I missed this." said Linda.  
"What the race competitions around the village?" I said.  
"No seeing you in the dust." she said grinning "But I do miss the competitions, but ever since you got that job your never around anymore."  
"Well I will be now."  
"What?!" she almost stopped.  
"Ya now that I got that kid as a trainer all I have to do is convince him that were else is better to train than the digital world."  
"I can tell he isn't stupid and will ask why you always train at the same village and why are you always talking to me. He probable thinks we are 'dating' in his terms."  
"Yay and we are not dating."_ That fucking_ asshole. I thought as we continued in silence untill we reached the village.  
"He lived?" Taomon asked.  
"Yes" I answered her.  
"Wait we never got his name." Linda stated.  
"I'll tell you when I find out, bye." I said as I headed back to my job. When I got back they told me where the kid was and I went to go get him. we was passed out in a wheelchair in the middle of the room. I shoved him to wake him up and when that didn't work I punched him.  
"Hu wha I'm awake." He startled shifting in the chair.  
"Come on you have to finish orientation."  
"Great."

(Ian POV)

I found myself Back in the office with Lurain only with Gray instead of the guard, but he was still as quiet as the guard.  
"Ok Ian this is who you will be training." Lurain said gesturing towards Gray. "Any further introduction will happen later, use this to track his progress." she said as she handed a device to Ian.  
"Is this a digivice?" Ian asked.  
"No the only way to get one is form a strong friendship with a digimon."  
"And were not friends." Gray said coldly.  
"I usually have that effect on people." I said.  
"Anyway," Lurain interrupted. "In returen for training Gray you will be protected by him and compensated for your time. And you have the ability to travel back and forth between the digital world and this one the only requirement is you contact us." As Lurian said that Gray grinned happily. "Now that was orientation we have a portal to take you to the real world close to your house it's 9:00 pm and we already in formed your father."she said as we started to move towards the door. "And Ian don't forget what I said." She said with a stone cold tone. The guard lead us out and handed me a card with the number of the company, Lurain, and a number to contact for portal creating. Then we entered the portal.

We ended up two streets from my house. "Come on Gray this way." I said As I pointed him in the right direction. We got to my drive way and Gray asked which building to go to. "The right white building."  
"What are the other two for?"  
"The left red barn is for storage and the stone building in front of us is a machine shop."When we got to the porch I stood up and folded the wheelchair and opened the door with my key. "Ok I'll find a spot in the forest." Gray said as I walked in the house.  
"Why?"  
"Where else am I going to sleep?"  
"The guest room why would I leave you out in the cold?" I asked puzzled  
"You were told to train me not house me."  
"So that doesn't mean I can't be nice." I said as I walked in the house. In front of us was a flight of stairs to the right was a wood stove and wash room. To the left was a work bench covered with tools and parts and a door to an office. Up the stairs was a kitchen that if you turned left there was a walk in closet that connected into my room. To the right was the kitchen and if you walked parallel to the stairs there was a small archway that led to the living room. If you kept going forward through the living room there was a door that led outside but if you turned right there was a hallway that led to the rooms. To the left was the bathroom in front was the guest room and to the right was my room.  
"Um try not to notice the color." I said pointlessly as we entered the room it was colored in three stripes green, purple, and dark green.  
"Who slept in this room?"  
"My sister did she went to college and we turned her room into a guest room now it's yours." I said walking into my room. "Good night."


End file.
